


The Brother's Worries

by Hekate1308



Series: Purple Ties [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, Gen, M/M, References to Jane Austen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7792138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekate1308/pseuds/Hekate1308
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is well aware of his brother’s desires, the ones he hides behind polite smiles and conversations he abhors. Despite his insistence that he is perfectly happy staying with them, he desires love and companionship like any other man. Dean's and Castiel's courtship from Sam's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Brother's Worries

Sam is well aware of his brother’s desires, the ones he hides behind polite smiles and conversations he abhors. Despite his insistence that he is perfectly happy staying with them, he desires love and companionship like any other man.

His brother, raised to be an alpha and still pursuing the same hobbies he did then in secret, like riding his horse far too long for an omega (at least that’s what others think. Jess can easily match Dean when it comes to galloping across their land).

It’s not like Sam doesn’t like him living with them. On the contrary, he loves being able to spend some time with Dean every day. But he would be more than satisfied if Dean left them to establish himself, to be loved and cared for.

Sadly, his brother has never been interested in any alpha that approached him. And it doesn’t seem that this will change anytime soon. Sam didn’t want him to give up hope five years ago; in fact, he still suspects that he was rather motivated by the desire to move in with him and Jess; but he would never broach the subject willingly.

Dean is here, with them, and they are as happy as possible. It will be enough.

But then, fate intervenes with the arrival of Captain Castiel Novak. Jess told him all about him, how they even referred to themselves as brother and sister when they were little, despite Novak’s big family, and it is without the slightest hint of jealousy that he responds to his letter to Jess with an invitation. His omega would answer on her own, of course, but he figures it is best not to defy conventions until he knows the Captain better.

He shouldn’t have bothered. Captain Novak does indeed seem like the typical alpha when he arrives, but he is also one of the few visitors who greets Dean and starts a conversation with him.

And these are not the looks of a disinterested friendly stranger. Sam knows that. After all, he did court Jess.

And even more surprising – Dean apparently enjoys talking to him as well.

_Interesting._

Novak’s eyes keep trailing down to Dean’s purple tie, but it’s the first time someone has looked upon it with disappointment.

Sam decides it’s more likely he will ask Jess, if he even asks at all, and soon contrives to leave them alone.

“Look at my brother being a good mate” Dean teases him. “Not worried he’ll steal her away at all, are you.”

This is a side Dean rarely lets shine through anymore, but it seems Novak’s conversation has enlivened him; his grin is easy and relaxed, and his eyes are sparkling.

“No. I think Jess would not go so far to annoy me as to elope with someone she considers a brother.”

“Oh, gross, Sammy.”

That night, Jess waltzes into their bedroom grinning.

“Guess what” she announces. “Castiel is interested in Dean.”

“Are you sure?”

“He asked if he’s ever been mated. And no, it wasn’t just polite interest. I can tell.”

“How do you know?” he asks, despite his own suspicions.

“I knew you were interested, didn’t you? And you took forever to propose. Let’s hope Castiel is a bit faster.”

He certainly calls on them often enough. And he always pays attention to Dean, who, despite his attempts to stay in the background, soon converses freely with him.

Anyone else might not suspect they were courting, might think Captain Novak is just being polite, but Sam can tell that soon his brother is on his way to be deeply in love. He obviously prefers Novak to any other visitor – and it is a small wonder, since the Alpha is one of the few to genuinely care about him.

Sam approves of his choice. Novak is intelligent, friendly, with a surprisingly open disposition once one gets to know him better.

But he’s also difficult to read, and he only has Jess’ word and his hopes that he’s courting Dean.

Which becomes increasingly worrisome when the whole neighbourhood starts gossiping about the two omegas that are pursuing Captain Novak.

The whole neighbourhood, that is, but Dean. Normally he loves to chat about their neighbours when they’re alone, impersonating them even.

But this, he doesn’t mention once, and Sam continues to worry about him.

Once, during a private dance, Captain Novak leading one of the omegas over the floor (to be honest, Sam has trouble keeping them apart), he catches Dean observing them, and just for a second, there’s too much pain in his brother’s eyes to bear.

“Jess” he begs that evening, “Please, I don’t know what to do. I don’t want you never to see your friend again, but Dean is quite clearly in love with Captain Novak, and when he mates –“

“When he mates, it will be with Dean” she says with a confidence he doesn’t understand.

“But – “

“I know him better than you do.”

“Jess – “

“Castiel is allowing their attentions because he has to. It wouldn’t be proper to humiliate them. Don’t look at all of that. Watch how he is with Dean.”

He tries to see what his mate sees. He really does.

But he fails to distinguish any difference between the kindness Captain Novak is showing Dean and the polite remarks he greets the other omegas with –

And then he understands.

Miss Saville and Miss Demsey are both eligible omegas, ready to be mated.

And Captain Novak treats Dean just as well as he does them, if not even more friendly and open.

Dean has declared himself past mating age through wearing purple ties, and Captain Novak doesn’t care at all.

Jess might be right.

He gets even more convinced of that at another ball. Dean is making tea for the assembled widows when Captain Novak steps up and leads him to the last dance of the evening.

Sam doesn’t think he’s seen his brother smile so brightly in years.

Yet, Dean, at the end of the evening, even after having been assisted into the carriage by him, appears as certain that Novak isn’t courting him as he has ever been.

Is there something Sam and Jess are missing? Has Novak taken Dean into his confidence regarding his intended engagement to someone else? But he asked Dean to dance, and he handed him in the carriage. Not to forget the play he accompanied Dean to. Frankly, Mrs. Leeds has been alluding to their courting ever since; but no one else seems to be of the impression that something is going on between them, least of all the omegas who are pursuing Novak more and more insistently.

How they find the time, Sam isn’t sure. Lately he finds Novak there every time he comes home, usually at Dean’s side.

He wonders if he should talk to his brother. But Dean is so sure...

Yet Jess is not the only one who expects a proposal of Captain Novak’s. Every time Mrs. Leeds sees him and Dean together, she smiles brightly at them and then shoots Sam a look that clearly indicates she thinks Novak’s courting him.

“I saw your brother and Captain Novak in the theatre the other day” she tells him one afternoon, having pointedly invited _both_ _Misters and Mrs. Winchester_ to tea as always, “I wasn’t aware the Captain was interested in plays.”

If it came from anyone else, Sam would suspect that they are hunting for gossip; but he has known Mrs. Leeds his whole life, and she is one of the few people who didn’t change their attitude towards Dean after his presentation.

“He seemed very keen on going” he answers, thankful that Dean and Jess are both busy looking through the new acquisitions in Mrs. Leeds’ library. “After all, it is always nice to see a good play well acted...”

“Especially in such superior company” she agrees, her eyes twinkling.

Dean’s laughter drifts over to them. “I have to say” she admits, her voice sinking into a whisper, “your brother looks better every day.”

So Sam isn’t the only one who has noticed that Dean is behaving more and more as he used to do before his presentation, and that it is doing him good. He’s lost the slightly tired look that haunted him.

“We are giving a dinner party next week” he informs her, “You are invited, of course, Mrs. Leeds – “

“Oh, nothing could keep me away. I assume the usual set will be there?”

They both know that the usual set always includes Novak by now. Jess invites him as a matter of course.

Maybe, just maybe, Sam thinks, things will finally come to a satisfying conclusion after all. Even if Novak has no intention of proposing to Dean, he should realize what emotions he has inspired and withdraw.

Sam really hopes he doesn’t.

“Do we have to?” he asks, wincing, as he sees the list of invites to the dinner party a few days later and spies both Miss Saville’s and Miss Demsey’s names.

Jess sighs.

“I wish we didn’t” she admits, “but their families – “

“I know. But look at us. Novak is practically part of the family already – except for the fact that he isn’t! Jess – what if we have defied all conventions only to break his heart?”

For the first time, his mate looks unsure.

Sadly, all their worry was apparently well-founded because Novak is fully occupied with the two ladies the whole evening. No one else would guess that Dean is hurting, but Sam knows what is going on when he sees his brother all but flee the room under the pretence of getting some fresh air.

His mate, glowing as always these days, is the one to tell him.

“Sam!” she hisses.

“Yes?” he asks immediately, turning to her.

She sighs. “Don’t worry, our child won’t be here for a while yet. But I will have you know that a certain someone just joined Dean on the terrace.”

“And?”

“It’s night. It’s dark. It’s romantic. There’s only one reason why he should – “

Their whispers are interrupted when Dean and Novak stroll back into the room, hand in hand.

Even before the captain opens his mouth to explains, Jess squeezes his arms and tells him quietly, “Told you!”

That night, he finally questions Dean about their relationship. That is, he means to do it, but before he can say anything his brother bursts out, “I can’t – I mean did you – God, Sammy, I’m going to be mated.”

“Wait – does that mean you didn’t think Captain Novak was interested?”

“No! How could I have known?”

Sam bursts into laughter.

**Seven years later**

“Tell me again why we thought this was a good idea” Sam demands as he hushes their youngest nephew.

“Dean and Cas deserve some time on their own – “

“I meant them mating to begin with.”

Jess laughs.

“We couldn’t see it coming that their union would be so fruitful”.

“You can say that again. You do realize leaving them alone might lead to a sixth little Novak?”

“The more, the merrier, I say!”

Lady Naomi steps into the room, undoubtedly returning from another late rendezvous with Lord Crowley. Thankfully, their own three boys are playing with Dean’s and Cas’ oldest child right now.

“Good evening Naomi” Jess greets her happily. Sam settles on a smile when the baby in his lap starts fussing again.

“Oh no, my dear, why the long face?” and with that, Cas’ rather eccentric aunt scoops the little boy up and a few minutes later, she has hoarded all the children around her in the garden.

“Our family has grown quite a lot in the past few years” Sam observes. “Not that I’m not happy, but – “

“And here I remember you very sadly exclaiming “Did we defy all conventions just to break his heart?” as in a novel.” Jessica interrupts him. “For the record – “

“I know” he says, listening to Samantha’s laugh drifting in from the other room, “You never doubted them.”

“Exactly. And I have five proofs right here.”

“Six. Mark my words.”

At least it turns out he’s still right about a few things two months later.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t resist. Also, one line in this actually comes from Dickens instead of Austen.


End file.
